Complicated Feelings
by Bethany luv
Summary: Rin is adventuring the campus and finds a large park, where he meets the handsome Sei. What happens when they become friends! OC x Rin, one-sided (Maybe not later on) Yukio x Rin, Yaoi, OC, Jealousy, happy dreams, maybe Lemons in later chapters... more Warnings inside!


**OMG, like, hey people! It's been a few months since I posted anything, I know. A lot of crap has been happening, so... life sucks, we move on, right? Hehe... I got this idea the other day when zoning out in class and actually had the decency to write it down later! That literally like, never happens?(Overactive brain, lol!) So I had to post something. Now on with this beauty, if I do say so myself, hehe~~~**

**I don't blue exorcist! All credit goes to the fricking amazing Kazue Kato.**

**Warnings: Slightly OC Rin, Yukio being a jealous otouto, shounen ai, swearing, and amateur writing! Yay!**

**You have been warned. **

v

Rin sighed happily in his sleep. It was late morning, and the room he shared with his twin was otherwise unoccupied.

"Noo... you can't do that!" Rin mumbled and suddenly his arms flung out, the sudden action causing him to wake up a split second before he landed on his face painfully, tail ruffled and sticking strait up.

"Nnnggh..." He groaned as he slowly pushed him self back up from the hard floor with one hand, rubbing his nose with his other. He was wearing his boxers and a white long sleeved shirt, his hair sticking up even more wildly than usual from restless sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting in front of himself before sighing again and falling backwards onto his bed roughly. He lied there for a few moments more before siting up again, looking at the clock on the wall. _'10:45...'_

He read in his head, realizing that it was a Sunday and then sighing again before wandering out of the room to the bathroom to brush his teeth and such.

After he finished his morning routine, he wandered towards the kitchen to see Yukio sitting at the entrance at the table, slowly drinking something as he read a book. He looked up at Rin as he entered the room, sending a "Good morning, Nii-san..." Before looking back down at his book to continue reading.

The boy sat down at the table in front of a tray prepared by ukobach and looked at it for a moment. He mumbled "Itadakimasu" and then picked up the chopstick and slowly ate the food. Once he was finished, he set the tray at the counter and then looked behind him as he heard sigh and stand up.

"Ohayo, Yukio. Got any missions or something today?" Rin tried starting a conversation with his younger twin.

"Nnn?" Yukio looked at him, and then replied "Oh. Yeah, I have to help with a large conglomeration of coal tars at the amusement park. It should only take a half hour our so..." He trailed off his thought, something he normally didn't do.

Rin looked at him with concern in his eyes. "You okay, Yukio?" He asked sternly, frowning at the dazed look on the other's face.

"Hnn?... Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a slow start today." Yukio replied, smiling at his brother and then heading out of the room, leaving his book on the tabletop , forgotten.

"...Well, that was odd..." Rin puzzled over how his brother was aacting for a few moments more, and then shrugged. _'Guess Yukio can get tired too.'_

Kuro walked in a few seconds after Yukio left. _"Hey, Rin! Is something wrong with Yukio? He seemed... off!"_ The cat sithe meowed at the half demon.

"He said He was fine, so I'm gonna trust him." Rin paused momentarily, and then looked at the cat again. "Wanna walk around with me after I finish getting changed?" He looked down at the demon.

"_Sure, Rin!"_ Kuro meowed happily, padding silently after the boy, following him to the room and waited for him to finish changing and come back out. After a minute, the bluenette walked out again, this time in a pair of strait-legged blue jeans, and a loose fitting T-shirt with some sort of slogan on it, a bag slung over his shoulders. They headed out, chatting away happily, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes following them – or more accurately, Rin – as they headed down the hallway and then out of the dorm completely.

"Well, it's nice to see you so happy and smiling, Rin-chan_..._" An unfamiliar being voiced quietly from a tree. There was a tap on the stranger's shoulder, who looked up to see a more familiar face and smile.

"I see you found our little Rin-chan, Rei." The flamboyantly dressed purple haired demon laughed. "So what do you think of him?"

"Oh, he seems okay... but why does he look familiar?" The stranger frowned.

"You can't see the family resemblance?" the other pouted childishly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hmm... maybe. I might find out later, I suppose." The stranger said, completely ignoring the strange principal and shrugged, standing up to stretch his legs from their stiff position. "Later, Mephisto." And with that he jumped of the tree and walked off.

"Yes, see you later!" the otaku waved, and then jumped down from the tree a few moments later. "einz, zwein, drei!" there was a little poof of pink smoke, which quickly dispersed as a little white dog with a large pink bow walked out, huffing in what seemed to be irritation. "Now I have to wait for my plan to unfold... might as well go and play some video games." The dog spoke, and then walked off in the direction of the school.

The unknowing boy was walking and talking with Kuro aimlessly, just looking around at the peaceful academy. He grinned as he felt a cool breeze blow around him, the warm sunlight enveloping him in a calm, relaxing air. He saw a park up in front of him, a few students scattered across the field as the shade of the tall trees withing and along the borders danced across the green, short grass. He wandered across the field, towards the other side where an unoccupied bench sat.

Once he reached the bench, Rin tossed his bag next to his chosen seating and sat down, crossing his ankles with his legs spread lazily and arms resting along side the back of the seat. Kuro hopped up and sat in his lap, purring slightly at how calm his owner was.

"_Nee, Rin..."_ The cat spoke to the said male.

"Nnn?" The boy looked down at the cat sithe in his lap curiously.

"_What are we doing?"_ The demon asked, tilting its head to the side to show curiosity.

"Well, I was wandering around to find some where else to do home work, because honestly? It's too hot in the dorm room to think properly." The half demon paused for a moment. "Well, I think home work can wait for a little bit longer." He sighed happily as he basked in the quiet and calming atmosphere.

"_Nnnn..."_ Kuro mumbled a reply. _"Hey, Rin!"_ He started again, and the boy looked down again. _"Why do you have to do homework?"_

"Because teachers are evil!" Rin responded hotheadedly, a look of defiance on his face before pouting. "And I have to to get through high school and Exorcist cram school..." He diverted his eyes solemnly.

"_And you want to do those things?" _The cat responded.

"Hmm... I'm pretty sure about high school, and definitely completely so about becoming an exorcist!" He grinned cheekily.

"_Unn!"_

A restful silence passed over the two, and Rin closed his eyes happily, tilting his head slightly back wards, reopening his eyes to stare at the beautiful, clear sky through the tree tops.

The sound of foot steps approached him purposefully, and the teen looked back around him like a puppy caught chewing on a shoe, expecting Yukio to appear and scold him for not doing homework. But instead of the spotty exorcist's face, he saw a devilishly handsome and pale face framed by a black, semi-long mane with piercing, stormy gray eyes staring at him, that seemed playful despite the commanding force behind them. The man walking towards him definitely was not Yukio, or anybody he knew for that matter, but Rin felt almost drawn to him. He blushed and shook off the thought as the very tall man walked up to him, or at least, in his direction. The thought was settled as he stopped in front of the bench Rin was sitting on.

"Why, hello stranger. Would you mind sharing your bench?" The male smiled charmingly at the smaller, who looked around the park curiously to see many open spaces, and other benches at least with girls on them, who were curiously looking at the to boys.

"Mm... there are other benches..." Rin replied softly, but not in a way to put off the friendly person, moving his bad over slightly anyways, despite the odd vibes he got from the other.

"Is that a no then?" The man scrunched his eye brows slightly, a pout almost forming on his moist-looking, faintly pink lips. Rin quickly shook his at the thoughts that were coming to his head.

_'No, baka! Get yer head out of the gutter!'_ The bluenette blushed slightly, but replied any ways. "umm, I guess it would be okay. The cat sithe who was basically forgotten in Rin's lap stared up at the stranger with doubt about his intentions.

"_Hey Rin, I think you should be careful about this guy... he seems sort of off!" _Kuro spoke in Rin's head, drawing the male slightly out of his thoughts that were turning slowly blank.

"Hnn?" Rin's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, looking down at the cat in time to not see the dangerous look that Kuro received, from which the poor demon shrunk away from.

"_Eh-ehhh, eto.. nothing! Never mind!" _the cat sithe meowed, looking at the other cautiously, and then decided to stay, just in case his master needed him.

"Uh.. okay." Rin replied cautiously, and then blushed a little but at how weird he must look, talking to a voice that no one else could hear. "Um, so..." He started, trying to get the other man to start a conversation.

"Oh! How rude of me!" The male smiled again. "Sorry, my name's Sei!" He was sitting now, and held out his had to the smaller.

"Uhmm, hi... my name is Rin." Rin smiled nervously, taking the hand lightly and shaking it as a greeting.

"Hello, Rin. So what are you doing at the park at this fine day?" Sei asked, looking at him curiously.

"Oh, I was just exploring the campus town. I still barely know half of the places, so I decided to do that so I can find a nice place to work on school work."

And so the conversation started. It went on for quite a while, Sei supplying most of the topics, and by the end of it, Kuro had dosed off and Rin knew much more about Sei; he was surprisingly the same age as himself, had two older brothers, though he didn't know either of his parents; his brothers raised him. But the demon had completely forgot why he had even come to the park.

It was about 12:30, and Rin's stomach interrupted rudely, causing his whole face to turn a bright red.

"It seems that talking has made you hungry. Would you like to go to lunch with me?" Sei smiled mischievously. "Of course, I would be paying for your meal."

"Ehh? You don't have to do that! We've only just met! I wouldn't want you paying my way! I wouldn't want to be a bother!" '_And I'm a boy...'_Rin adverted his eyes abashedly, and then widened them as he remembered that Yukio was probably back at the dorm and wondering where his nii-san was, and also that he would probably be hungry.

"Oh I insist! It wouldn't be a bother. At all." The older assured the boy. "Unless... that would be keeping you from other plans..." The tall teen looked away slightly, eyes directed at the ground as he pouted slightly.

"Not exactly... It's just that I have to get back to the dorm to make my younger brother Yukio lunch..." Rin laughed anxiously, an awkward smile on his face as he looked at Sei.

"Well... can't he make it himself?" The other boy asked simply.

"Last time I checked, he almost ruined the kitchen trying to. I really don't want him to get in trouble with ukobach, so..." The demon laughed halfheartedly.

"oh..."

"Well, maybe, if you want, you can come over and eat with us!" Rin said innocently. "As long as you are okay with doing so..." He played with his fingers childishly.

"Mm... sure, why not." The tall teen smiled at the other, and the headed off, Kuro sitting on Rin's shoulders happily.

T_T-T_T-T_T

Rin walked into the haunted looking dorm, Kuro jumping off his shoulders at the entrance to walk beside him, and was followed by Sei who looked around curiously at the building.

"Uh, do you really live in here?"

"Yes, I do. This is the old dorm though, so pretty much all the other male students reside in the new building. It's just me and Yukio in here. Speaking of which- Ooi! Yukio, I'm back!" Rin called out as he walked down the kitchen to see if his brother was there.

"Konnichiwa, Nii-san-"Yukio's sentence ended incompletely as he saw the man following his older twin. "Nii-san! It seems you brought a guest...?" He looked between Sei and Rin with distaste hidden poorly in his gaze.

"Yup. Yukio, meet Sei. Sei, meet Yukio!" Rin gestured as he said eachother's names, and then put down his bag on the bench of the table at which they ate. He then rolled up his sleeves, and then tied a half apron around his waist as he walked to the sink. "Okay, you two get along while I make lunch. It should be finished in about 15 minutes; I'm making turkey sandwiches. That okay with you?" He looked over his shoulder as he washed his hands, tail twitching in the air as Sei stared at in unmistakably.

"Mm..."Rin mumbled as he tried to figure out why Sei was so shocked when he realized his tail was out. In front of a man he knew for barely an hour. "Shimatta!" Rin cursed as he tried to grab his twitching tail that seemed to freeze under the gaze of the two others and pull it behind his back. "This is umm.. uh.."

"Baka nii-san..." Yukio sighed tiredly.

"Yeah uh I have a tail..so.. hahaha.." Rin nervously laughed as Sei's eyes stared intently at the tail that seemed to try and get his intention so insistently.

"Well, that's what I assumed it was..." Sei replied. "But, why do you have a tail?" He said, eyebrows scrunching up to so his confusion.

"Nii-san, do I need to remind you of the agreement?" Yukio said dangerously.

"No! Umm, I can't tell you, sorry Sei!" Rin's face was showing his nervousness and uncomfortableness as the suds from the soap setting in to his fur on his tail. "Forget you saw it! It's not important!"

"_Haha, Rin, you blew it!"_ Kuro meowed/laughed at the ridiculous attitude of his master.

"Urasai, Kuro!" Rin whined at the cat sithe.

"_Baka Rin – san!"_

"Oi, oi. Um, why don't we save that discussion for another time then?" Sei smiled, trying to ease the stressed atmosphere in the room.

Almost immediately, Rim sighed in relief, Yukio sighed for an unknown cause and Kuro continue to do his weird meow/laugh.

"Umm, so Sei, are you a student on campus or something?" Yukio tried to distract the teen.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Sei paused in thought. "I am visiting the campus on Uncle Mephisto's orders."

"Ah, so your a visiting cram student?" Yukio smiled.

"Yes, and I assume you are a student here. I shall be sharing your classroom for a while if you don't mind horribly." Sei grinned cheekily.

They continued the idle conversation while Rin finished putting together the lunch, and then during the time they ate. The turkey sandwiches were impeccable, as it was Rin's cooking, and then they cleaned up their dishes.

"Sugoi, Rin, your cooking is amazing! How can a turkey sandwich taste that good!" Sei complimented the young chef, who blushed at the comment slightly, the two unaware from the glare that came from Yukio about how Sei didn't use a honorific.

"Oh, your exaggerating! ….' Rin paused slightly. "I felt that it was my duty to help out at the church and I got the job of cooking. So... I'm jut used to that duty now, I guess." He puffed out his chest slightly as an effort to make himself look cooler.

"Well, you're definitely a good cook! I enjoyed the meal. Thanks!"

"You can come over again some time for lunch, or you know, we could meet at the park..." Rin said lightly, wanting to spend more time with his new friend.

"Hmm... why not! I would enjoy your company!" Sei smiled at the other. "Oh, here! Do you want my number so we can stay in touch?"

"Um, sure! Hold on, let me get out my phone!"

After inputting the number, Rin saw Sei off and headed off to his room quickly when he remembered his homework.

v~

(Word count: 2,779)

**Oh yeah, no smex yet! But there shall be in the next chapter. I don't think I mentioned a jealous otouto, did I? Well, Yukio likes Rin in this fic, get over it. It's not the end of the world. _Or is it?~_ nah, it's not. Don't worry. Your smex will come. I don't think there shall be any before Yukio and Rin though, so rejoice if you don't like that pairing! It shalt be okay! Aannndd... I'm thinking of writing a fic for a human!Kuro and an innocent, gullible Rin and all that canon shiznits. Should I post it? Let me know!**

**And... REVIEW! LIKE! FAVORITE! I will try to update asap, though I have random, as my math teacher would so eloquently say, brain farts. Where my mind is a lazy arse that can't think up any shiz. Soo... I might update, this was a whim and it was getting long and I'm gonna shut up and leave y'all to your lives! Review plz! XDDD**


End file.
